Ling Xiaoyu
Ling Xiaoyu é uma personagem da série de jogos Tekken. Ela participou pela primeira vez de um torneio em Tekken 3, como a participante mais jovem já inscrita.Mesmo muito jovem,seu avô instruiu-a nas artes marciais.Ele acreditava que ela poderia conseguir a verdadeira grandeza nas artes marciais se levasse seu treinamento mais a sério,pois possui grande habilidade e facilidade em aprender as técnicas de luta.Phoenix acabou ficando frustrado com a atitude descuidada de Ling. História Tekken 3 Enquanto estava tirando férias em Hong Kong com sua família, Xiaoyu observou um navio com a inscrição "Heihachi Mishima". Sabendo que a China era rica e poderosa, decidiu procurar Heihachi e fazer o seu sonho se tornar realidade. Abandonando sua família, Xiaoyu arrumou as malas e entrou clandestinamente no navio. A segurança a descobriu e informou Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi simpatizou com a menina e prometeu construir um parque de diversões para ela se vencesse o King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. O neto de Heihachi, Jin Kazama, Trazendo junto sua ursa panda de estimação (chamada pelo mesmo nome, Panda). Jin ensinou Panda a lutar para que Xiaoyu tivesse um guarda-costas. Isto fez com que Xiaoyu visse Heihachi como um avô ou algum tipo de parente para ela, sem desconfiar das más intenções do velho homem. Durante seu caminho, Xiaoyu também conhece Forest Law, tornando-se muito amiga do mesmo, o qual se apaixonou por ela, e para conquistá-la, mostra a ela suas técnicas de luta. Também tem ligações com Lei Wulong, outra inspiração para ela em suas habilidades. Tekken 4 Após ser derrotada no King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, Xiaoyu continuou a viver, estudar e treinar com uma divisão da Mishima Zaibatsu, mas sua vida se tornou chata e sem graça. Faltavam objetivos particulares. Dois anos mais tarde, Xiaoyu recebeu um e-mail anônimo que dizia para que não confiasse em Heihachi Mishima. O anônimo ainda a advertiu de que Heihachi poderia ser um perigo imediato para a sua vida. Nessa época, Xiaoyu era caloura da Mishima Zaibatsu Polytechnical School e já estava chateada pela sua rotina diária, mas receber este misterioso e-mail rejuvenesceu seu espírito alegre. quem nunca mais tinha visto desde o campeonato passado. Pouco depois, Heihachi Mishima anunciou o King of the Iron Fist Tournament 4. Tekken 5 No fim do torneio anterior, Xiaoyu foi salva dos planos maléficos de Heihachi Mishima graças a Jin Kazama, que lhe disse sobre a verdadeira história de Heihachi. Xiaoyu começa a acreditar que a raiz de todo o mal que cerca Heihachi e a família Mishima era o momento em que Heihachi jogou Kazuya Mishima do alto de um penhasco quando tinha apenas cinco anos de idade. Neste mesmo momento, Xiaoyu acredita que a sua missão particular era reverter a situação trágica dos Mishima. Ela gostaria que houvesse uma maneira de voltar no tempo e reparar o passado. Tekken 6 Ling Xiaoyu suspiro aliviada quando ouviu que Heihachi não tinha realmente morrido. No entanto, como chefe da Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama visa eliminar Kazuya. Xiaoyu estava tentando impedir Jin, mas a Zaibatsu aumentou sua segurança, o que dificultou sua aproximação. A Mishima Zaibatsu declarou guerra, assim provocando hostilidade e guerras ao redor do globo. Quando o King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 foi anunciado, Xiaoyu entra, na esperança de que possa salvar a alma de Jin do mal. Tekken 7 Ling Xiaoyu infiltrou no edifício Mishima Zaibatsu em busca de informações relacionadas ao desaparecimento de Jin Kazama. Rastejando mais profundamente no território inimigo sob o nariz dos guardas, ela eventualmente ouve a voz de Heihachi Mishima vindo de uma sala. Ele estava dando ordens sobre localizar Jin. Assim como Xiaoyu estava prestes a entrar na sala, um homem vestido de branco surgiu e a empurrou para trás. "Leve-me para Jin!" Xiaoyu exigiu, inabalável. O homem ficou ali por um momento, antes de pedir a Xiaoyu que o seguisse. Ele a levou até o telhado, então se virou silenciosamente para ela e se preparou para lutar. Xiaoyu assumiu sua posição de luta e disse: "Então é assim ... Se você acha que eu sou apenas uma garotinha, você está completamente enganado". Finais Tekken 3 Xiaoyu venceu o torneio e sonha com seu parque. Heihachi liga as luzes, mas tudo no parque tem a cara de Heihachi, inclusive uma enorme estátua de si mesmo, sendo bem diferente do que sonhava Xiaoyu. Ele começa a gargalhar, quando Xiaoyu o cutuca no ombro. Ela já está com sua roupa de lutadora e dá uma surra nele. Tekken Tag Tournament Jin Kazama vai saindo da escola com a mochila nas costas. Xiaoyu corre e fica à sua frente, andando de costas enquanto fala com ele, depois sai correndo. Xiaoyu monta nas costas de Panda e vão caminhando em direção ao pôr-do-sol. Tekken 4 Miharu Hirano é chamada até a sala da diretoria da Mishima Zaibatsu. Xiaoyu é a diretora e a chama para trabalhar com ela, pois agora sabe que deve alcançar seus sonhos por mérito próprio. Miharu pergunta em que ela deve trabalhar e da janela da sala onde estão, no último andar do prédio, Xiaoyu lhe mostra o enorme parque temático que está construindo. Tekken 5 Xiaoyu consegue dinheiro para que o cientista construa a máquina do tempo, para que ela possa impedir Heihachi de atirar Kazuya do penhasco. Ela liga a máquina, que funciona. No passado, Heihachi segura o pequeno Kazuya pela roupa e pergunta se ele está com medo. Kazuya responde com uma ofensa e um chute no rosto do pai. Heihachi reflete se o joga ou não, pois percebe que o filho não é nenhum covarde, mas a máquina de Xiaoyu surge acima, acertando Heihachi nas costas e fazendo com que largue Kazuya no penhasco. Xiaoyu passa a se culpar pela situação, mas o cientista ri e diz a ela que o passado não pode ser mudado e acontecerá de qualquer forma. Tekken 6 Jin está prestes a cometer suicidio até xiaoyu o impedir dizendo que o ama e que estará sempre do lado dele, Jin a abraça...Mas tudo não passava de um sonho e Xiaoyu que dormia em cima de Panda, acaba a assustando e cai da cama percebendo que tudo foi um sonho. Tekken 7 Depois de derrotar Claudio Serafino, Xiaoyu está feliz por ter concordado em deixá-la ir com ele. Mas ele diz que ela deve estar preparada. Xiaoyu responde que está pronta e sabe o que deve fazer. Claudio então se vira e diz: "Bom ... eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso", com um sorriso maléfico no rosto. Galeria Ling Xiaoyu.jpg Asuka and Ling in Co-op mode about to fight kangaroos.jpg Ling Xiayu em TBV.jpg Categoria:Personagens controláveis Categoria:Personagens Chineses Categoria:Personagens